nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Campsie railway station
}} Campsie railway station is a station on the T3 Bankstown Line of the Sydney Trains network, located in the Canterbury-Bankstown area. Station entry is accessed through a overpass on Beamish Street. Campsie is staffed 24 hours everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101396#/ History Campsie station opened on 1 February 1895 when the Bankstown line opened from Sydenham to Belmore. In 1915, the station was remodelled when the Metropolitan Goods Line was built to the north of the existing lines. Platforms were provided that were used by railway workers' trains to Enfield South, Delec and Hope Street. These services ceased in 1996. These shorter platforms remain in situ, however with the Metropolitan Goods Line not connected to the Sydney Trains network, are not used. In 2001, a new booking office was opened on the footbridge. Services Tickets: '''Before paper tickets were phased out, Campsie had two full size touchscreen TVMs (ticket vending machines), with one EFTPOS only TVM. There were also two ticket windows, however both are not in use. It currently has two card only Opal topup machines, one of which is a phase 2 machine that can issue single tickets. '''Trains: '''The station is served by frequent Bankstown line trains. Typically, it is served by 8tph (trains per hour) in the peak direction during peak times, 6tph during offpeak times and 4tph on weekends. Most express trains stop at Campsie, however 2tph in the morning peak skip Campsie. There are also frequent freight trains passing through Campsie on the Metropolitan Freight Line. Infrastructure '''Platforms & Concourse There are 4 platforms at Campsie. Two are for the Metropolitan Goods line, the northern side platform and northern face of the island platform. The two others are numbered platform 1 and 2 respectively, for the Bankstown line. The northern side platform is a short platform facing the Up Goods line. There is only staff access to this platform as it is not used for any passenger services. The northern face of the island platform is also very short, serving the Down Goods line towards Enfield. This is the only platform on the Metropolitan Goods Line accessible to passengers. There is lift and stair access to both passenger platforms on the Bankstown Line. There is a small concourse equipped with ticket gates, toilets and a small office. Points & Crossovers There are two crossovers at Campsie Station to the east and west of the station, connecting the Up and Down Bankstown lines. However, as there are no signals protecting certain movements, it is only possible to terminate trains on platform 1 in both directions. It is also possible for down trains to cross over and stop on platform 1. This is commonly done with one down train every day, normally around 11pm, as a points cleaning movement. Upgrades In 2013, Campsie received a transport interchange upgrade, as part of the Transport Access Program. Improvements included improving footpath pavements and installing disabled car parking spaces.https://www.transport.nsw.gov.au/projects/current-projects/transport-access-program-completed Sydney Metro conversion Campsie will cease operation of Sydney Trains heavy rail services by the end of 2023 as the Sydenham to Bankstown bracket of the Bankstown Line will undergo conversion to serve the Sydney Metro City & Southwest single-deck driverless rapid-transit rail network. The station will close for 6-7 months in late 2023 in order to undergo work while it reopens as a Metro-only station in 2024. These works will include straightening and levelling of platforms, new Metro-specific tracks and power lines fitted, and platform screen glass doors fitted on the length of the platform area to prevent accidents and fatalities. Starting in December 2019, the Bankstown Line stations between Sydenham and Bankstown will also undergo partial closures during the December/January school holiday periods (including New Year’s Eve) up until 2023. The closures are in order to fit new Metro-specific tracks and signalling, and possibly demolishing the existing platforms in order to be rebuilt with straighter designs so that the platform screen doors can be more easily fitted. Other Bankstown Line stations undergoing Metro conversion include Sydenham (platforms 1 and 2 only), Marrickville, Dulwich Hill, Hurlstone Park, Canterbury, Belmore, Lakemba, Wiley Park, Punchbowl and Bankstown. Sydenham will then connect to other new metro stations at Waterloo, Central, Pitt Street, Martin Place, Barangaroo, Victoria Cross and Crows Nest, which then connect to the Sydney Metro Northwest line from Chatswood to Tallawong. MetroCampsieStation.jpg|Artist's impression of Campsie Metro Station Platforms and Services | p1stop = Suburban services to the City Circle | p1notes = | p2linename = | p2stop = Suburban services to Lidcombe or Liverpool via Bankstown | p2notes = }} Map Category:Sydney Metro Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:Transport Access Program: Completed Category:Sydney Metro stations Category:Upcoming Projects Category:Sydney Metro City & Southwest Category:City of Canterbury Bankstown